Sonic Squad: Revelation
by Coleiosis
Summary: Sonic reunites with the Knothole Freedom Fighters and relive their days of foiling Dr. Eggman's plans. But Sonic has a secret that he finally reveals, and he has been keeping it from Luigi this whole time.


Sonic Squad: Revelation

Plotted and edited by Cole Bezotte (Coleiosis)

Written by Forrest Bezotte (DarthFissure95)

**Note: this is an original story written in 2012. Enjoy!**

**See PlayStation All-Stars stories written by Coleiosis to know the use of the asterisk symbol (*).**

*****Sonic zipped his way to the side as another laser beam crashed into the ground where he just was. Laser turrets attempted to destroy Sonic from a wall that belonged to one of Eggman's quarters. Sonic was working alone this time, hoping to steal a data crystal holding information that could possibly explain the whereabouts of old friends. Years ago, Sonic was one of the leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters who fought for freedom from Eggman. He could remember all the members of the fighters, especially his true love Princess Sally.

"Why, Sonic, why the rush? I enjoy throwing my lasers at you, because it will eventually result in your death!" Eggman screamed from an intercom that Sonic couldn't see. Posing his feet to get ready, he charged up the wall and into an open window that got him inside. He looked around and realized that he was in a long hall that stretched as far as the eye could see. Robots burst through a side door on Sonic's left and aimed their guns directly at him.

"Juice time!" Sonic yelled, with a fierce grin on his face, and he charged up the chest of one robot, jumping off in time for an incoming laser to smash into the robot. He got to another side door, flung it open, ran inside, and saw a startling surprise. Inside the room, there were several computers, all of them except one were flashing red. Someone was hacking into the computer that wasn't flashing, and the hacker was a familiar person, Bunnie.

"Bunnie! It's you! It's really you!" Sonic yelled with a joy that rose up higher and higher inside of him. Bunnie turned to look at him.

"Sugar hog! Well, this is a surprise!" She shouted back, running to him. Sonic ran toward her, and the two of them embraced. It had been too long since they had seen each other, but Bunnie was basically still the same. She still had her roboticized arm and legs, the darkness around her eyes, and her high, cracked voice. They separated themselves from each other and did the familiar handshake that they did after each victory against Eggman.

"How's your arm?" Sonic asked. Bunnie moved her roboticized arm around, a whirring and clicking noise followed from the metal flesh.

"It still falls off every now and then, but it still comes in handy honey," she replied. Sonic was about to say something else about it, but then something came back to mind.

"Sally! Is she here? Where is she?" Sonic asked, unashamed of the desperation in his voice.

"Bunnie, we've got him! We've got…" an all-too familiar voice yelled from behind him. Sonic turned to see Eggman handcuffed, with Sally and the coyote Antoine standing behind him. Sonic gasped when he saw Sally, and Sally gasped when he saw him.

"Well, sugar, it seems we've found our hedgehog," Bunnie said, putting her flesh-and-blood hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic and Sally rushed to each other, continuing to stare at each other in silent awe. The fact that he had found Sally was something that sent unbelievable joy up his spine.

"Sally…" Sonic started, but didn't get to finish when Sally threw her arms around him. Sonic returned the embrace without hesitation. When they stopped to look at each other again, Sonic saw tears streaming down Sally's cheeks and soaking the fur on her face.

"It has been so long Sonic, we all missed you terribly," Sally whispered, her voice trembled violently. Sonic took Sally's hand in his own.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now, everything is going to be okay now," Sonic whispered back.

"But what about Tails? Do you know where he is?" She asked. Sonic grinned.

"He's okay, he's with me," Sonic assured her. Sally sighed in relief.

"Okay, okay, I think you two have talked enough, are you going to take me to prison or not?" Eggman demanded. Next to him, Antoine still stood in flabbergasted silence.

"Oh bonjour Mr. Sonic!" He finally exploded. Sonic laughed.

"Hey Ant, it's good to see you," Sonic replied. Eggman sighed.

"Enough already! Escort me away!" He screamed. Sally rolled his eyes.

"Let's get him to our jail, then," Sally turned to Sonic, "you and me are going to do a little catching up."******

*****As Sally escorted Eggman outside without further trouble, Sonic noticed two armored guards approaching her.

"It's okay, they're on our side, Sonic, meet Rim and Ghen, two brothers who volunteered to help quite some time after we got separated," Sally introduced.

"Hey there," Sonic said, nodding his head. Rim and Ghen nodded and walked over to Eggman.

"We take him to da dungeon back at camp boss?" Rim asked Sally.

"Yep, he's going to pay for what he did to so many people," Sally replied.

"Yes, ma'am," Rim and Ghen said in unison, and led the doctor away.

"Would you like to come see our village?" Sally asked. Sonic was all for it, but he realized he had something to do first.

"Hold on a sec' Sally, I have to do something real quick first," he said.******

*****"So, I admit that I was lying when I said that we could make peace with each other," Sonic confessed to Luigi. Luigi's hands were tight fists and his face reddened in anger.

"You lied to me, to my brother, how dare you! How could you lie to me and then proudly confess it like that!" Luigi screamed, and he turned on his heels and stormed off across the hangar where the X-Tornado was docked.

"Luigi…" Sonic tried, but Luigi held up a warning hand.

"Not another word! You don't need to say another word!" He replied. Sonic turned around and walked away, feeling like what he was doing was right. He had finally found the people that he had considered family, and he wasn't about to lose them again. Amy ran up next to him.

"Sonic, what happened?" She asked. Sonic stopped and groaned, looking at her.

"I have to go Amy, this squad is done, I've finally found what I've been looking for for so long," Sonic said. When he continued walking, he noticed that Amy didn't follow him.******

*****"Here you are Doctor, home sweet home," Rim mocked as he escorted Eggman into a prison cell inside the Knothole Freedom Fighters' base. Eggman muttered to himself as he slowly walked into his cell. Sonic watched in satisfaction, with Sally standing beside him.

"Glad to see the Doctor where he belongs," Sonic said. Sally looked him.

"Glad to see you where you belong," Sally replied. When they walked upstairs, they ran into Tails, who had somehow found his way to them.

"Oh Sally! It's you!" Tails yelled in joy. Sally chuckled.

"It's good to see you again Tails," she said. She leaned in closer to kiss him, but Tails stepped back.

"I'm, uh, a little too old now for the 'funny' kisses, Sally," Tails pointed out. Sally laughed.

"Of course you are," she admitted.

"Tails built himself a plane, the X-Tornado," Sonic said. Sally's eyes sparkled.

"So you did Tails? I can't wait to see it," Sally replied.

"Sonic, something's wrong with Luigi, he seems kind of grumpy," Tails said. Sonic shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I know what it's about."******

*****Bunnie looked down the halls of the prison, checking every corner for possible ways of escape for Eggman. She ran into Ghen, a taller fellow than Rim. His helmeted face stared down at her.

"Everything's clear ma'am, permission to activate the security laser system?" He asked.

"Permission granted, sugar," she said, and she headed for the stairs, walking up the stairs cautiously with her electronic legs. At this point, she had gotten used to having to use them, and she had to admit, they had come in handy more times than she could count.******

*****"Sonic, quick!" Sally called out. Sonic rushed over to her, and looked into the open, empty cell which used to be Eggman's.

"He's gone," Sonic realized in dismay. Sally gravely nodded.

"And there's no sign of Rim and Ghen," she reported. Sonic thought over this.

"I have a feeling that Rim and Ghen aren't who they say they are," Sonic said.

"Why would you think this?"

"The hedgehog knows." Sally's eyes widened at the familiar phrase that Sonic had used.******

*****Rim and Ghen took their helmets off, showing off their true identities as Wario and Waluigi. They piloted a jeep, with Eggman in the backseat.

"Where to, doctor?" Wario asked. Eggman leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his sore wrists that had been cuffed while in prison.

"Friends, I have a plan," he said, his eyes gleaming in pride.******

*****It wasn't long that Sonic and the others learned that Eggman had abducted Luigi.

"So what did happen that made Luigi so upset?" Sally asked Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"I had to cut some alliances in order to be back with you," he admitted. Sally turned to him.

"Sonic, it's great that we've gotten to see you again, it really is, we've all missed you so much, but that doesn't mean you have to drop everything to be with us again," Sally said.

"But it's only you guys that I care about, me and those other guys were rivals anyway, we never truly got along," Sonic replied. Sally shook her head.

"But look how far you guys got together, don't you see that?" Sally asked. Sonic sighed again and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'll think about it while I go and save Luigi," Sonic muttered. Sally kissed him on the cheek.

"Go Sonic, be the hedgehog that I once knew and loved," she encouraged.******

*****Bunnie piloted her motorcycle through the rough terrain under the sun, heading straight for Eggman's cruiser in the cloudy sky. Then, activating the rocket thrusters, the motorcycle rocketed into the air. Now, she knew of course, that Eggman would detect her, but she didn't care. She was playing distraction. Seeing the window on the bridge, she jumped and crashed through the window, glass shattered and scattered. As she lifted her head to look ahead, she heard two girly screams erupting from Wario and Waluigi.

"Well, well, well, what a beautiful surprise, my old enemy," Eggman's voice mocked. Bunnie looked up to see the mad scientist that had caused so much trouble for her and her friends for so many years.

"Julian," she said. Eggman threw his head back and laughed. Behind him, Wario and Waluigi cowered under a blanket.

"I almost roboticized you, and I can try it again," Eggman mocked.

"You will have to try very hard, sugar," Bunnie shot back, and, without waiting for another mock answer, she propelled herself toward the scientist. Wario and Waluigi screamed again, and Bunnie slammed her metal fist down where Eggman's feet used to be. The mad genius had jumped back and attempted to kick her, but her metal fist went up and blocked the blow, then jumped spinning her roboticized foot against his face, sending him flying backward against the wall.

"Fools! Do something!" Eggman screamed. But Wario got up onto his feet and ran for an escape pod.

"What?" Waluigi shrieked. Wario shot him a terrible look.

"You're on your own," Wario muttered in the coldest voice Bunnie had ever heard him use. Then the door of the pod slid shut and Wario jettisoned away. Bunnie gave Eggman a feral look and launched for him again, her roboticized hand grabbing Eggman around the neck and hoisting him up off the floor against the wall. It was too late for her to do anything when she felt something against her chest. Terrible shocks of electric bolts shot up her body, forcing her to let out a painful, agonized scream. She fell off her feet, her vision went blurry, and her arms, including her metal arm gave up on her. She tried moving her metal arm, and realized in terror that it was broken. Eggman kneeled down beside her, grabbed her metal arm, and tore it off her.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Eggman shrieked.

"You've really done it this time egghead!" Bunnie replied.

"Get used to it," Eggman sneered. Finally, she felt a terrible blow to the side of her head, and everything went black.******

*****With the enemies distracted, Sonic was able to get aboard Eggman's cruiser and find Luigi in a cell.

"What do you want?" Luigi demanded.

"I'm here to break you out, plumber, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, and I want to start over," Sonic admitted. Sonic was truly sorry. He wanted to do it over again. It was great to find his old comrades, but life moves on, and it didn't hurt to make new friends once in a while. Luigi could see that Sonic was serious when he said this.

"Alright," Luigi agreed, and Sonic unlocked the cell with a stolen key.******

*****Bunnie felt another terrible electric shock of pain spasm through her body as she hung suspended in the air from the chains.

"I said I wanted answers as to where Sonic is, not absolute silence!" Eggman shrieked. Bunnie shivered. This man had replaced a lot of her body with metal replacements, to steal some of that away from her seemed to be the last straw.

"I won't tell you anything, Julian," Bunnie muttered.

"Wrong answer!" Eggman shrieked. More electricity engulfed Bunnie's body, so painful that she let out an agonized wail. However, this abruptly ended, and Bunnie looked up to see Eggman sprawled out on the floor. Sonic and his plumber friend Luigi stood behind him.

"Sugar hog," Bunnie muttered, too weary to shout it. Eggman struggled back to his feet.

"Look at you, Sonic the hedgehog, the greatest hero in the world, and here you are saving a friend you rebuked and betrayed, you're nothing! You will betray the Freedom Fighters just like you betrayed those plumbers! And when I finish you, Sally will be next!" Eggman screamed. Sonic's hands tightened into fists, and he launched himself at Eggman, sending one fist into the scientist's gut, another fist went up his chin. Sonic sent a foot crashing against Eggman's ankle, which released a cracking sound, sending the scientist crashing on top of the bruised knee. Another kick, this time in the gut again, knocked Eggman onto the floor again. Jumping onto his chest, Sonic allowed his fists to fly, punching Eggman repeatedly in the face. Bunnie could see Sonic's anger radiating out of him like wild fire.

"Sugar, stop!" Bunnie shouted, but Sonic gave Eggman one last strike so hard it shattered the scientist's tiny glasses. Sonic looked down at Eggman's bruised, scraped face. It looked so hateful, so unforgiving as it looked up at him. Sonic let out a loud, feral growl, but got off of him. Walking over to the controls, he deactivated the electric chains that kept Bunnie hung. She dropped to her feet, balancing herself with her single flesh arm. She watched Sonic pick up her metal arm which lay discarded in a corner and carry it toward her. He handed it over to her, who took it without reluctance. She got up, screwing her arm back on and looking at the plumber Luigi.

"Your friend?" She asked. Sonic silently nodded. She nodded to herself and limped toward the doorway. Sonic followed closely behind. She took one last look at Eggman, who still lay there dazed and weak. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought that she saw tears dripping down the doctor's cheek. Sonic followed her gaze.

"Don't tell Sally about this," he said. He sounded almost…dark.******

*****Eggman watched from his shattered window on the bridge Sonic, Bunnie, and Luigi run away through the woods.

"Should I go after them?" Waluigi asked. Eggman shook his head.

"No, let them go, we'll take them eventually, the Freedom Fighters have found Sonic again, which means they are stronger than ever, we will need to plan some strategies ahead of time," he said. He walked away from the window, passed a cringing Waluigi, and walked into his private quarters. He looked around in the cramped room, which only contained a small bed, and his I.Q. results paper tacked on the wall next to the bed. Sonic was his enemy, yes, and he was clever, he had to give him credit for that, but inside, he held a seed of honor for the hedgehog. He was indeed a worthy adversary, not easily broken. He sat down on his bed and thought back to the events of Sonic's intrusion. He remembered the look of terrifying hatred and bitterness all over the hedgehog's face as he was beating him. He was a strong hero, but the doctor realized that there were ways to make him break, get caught off guard because of his emotions, and, he had his weaknesses despite his speed.

"One day Sonic, you will fall, but you will not be the first one in the Freedom Fighter group to die," Eggman thought aloud.******


End file.
